


Of all the stars in the world, I chose you.

by kageyama_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hinata - Freeform, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, Leukemia, Love, Lung Cancer, M/M, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentions of Cancer, Pain, Romance, Slow Burn, Sports, Tragic Romance, Volleyball, fracture, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, sugawara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_kinnie/pseuds/kageyama_kinnie
Summary: Kageyama is a cold disinterested cancer patient who needs someone. Hinata is a bright, sunny patient who wants to spend his last days with someone. They found each other, it’s fated.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Of all the stars in the world, I chose you.

_ “911, what’s your emergency?” _

_ “He can’t breathe, he can’t, please come-” _

_ The world is spinning, why can’t he- where’s the air? The sirens overwhelmed him, he hoped nothing had happened. _

_ “Get him on a stretcher… he’s...we’re losing him-”  _

_ In his disoriented state of mind, Kageyama gave into the pressure of his eyelids and fell into a deep slumber. _

______

Kageyama shifted in his bed, the sheets unfamiliar and coarse. His memories flooded back, the sirens, the doctors, the whole “not being able to breathe” thing. His arm was hooked up to an IV while a ventilator was covering his mouth. Based on these astute observations, Kageyama was able to assume he was, in fact, in a hospital. The doctor walked in, sporting a white lab coat, and Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief, finally ready to go home. He sat up in bed, and shuffled towards the doctor, quite slowly, especially in his injured state. His face looked almost sympathetic with his stethoscope around his neck, clipboard in hand. 

“Kageyama Tobio, correct?” The doctor started in a desperate attempt to delay the inevitable.

“Yeah,” He responded warily, ready to leave this, although dramatic, hellhole. The doctor inhaled sharply, and just went for it.

“Mr. Kageyama, sir, we got your CT scan results.” Kageyama didn’t remember taking a CT scan.

  
“We think you have, well not think, more like know, you have lung cancer. The lower left quadrant of your left lung is developing a tumor. At the moment, this is not a huge problem, but as it grows, it could result in death. You will have to go through radiation therapy, and if that doesn’t work, then eventually you will have to undergo surgical operation.”

“As you can see on this copy of the scan,” He held up a black and white x-ray.

“You have a little cauliflower looking growth on a bronchiole in your lungs. That’s the tumor. It’s made up of a bunch of extra cells your body produced and forgot to remove, at least in simple terms. You will have to deal with some radiation therapy to kill the growth. As long as you’re under our supervision, then you’ll be fine.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp, with restrictions of course, as his ventilator was still on his face. Surprisingly, Kageyama wasn’t feeling anything. There was no sadness, or remorse, just silent acknowledgement. 

“May I go to the bathroom, please?” 

“Of course,” The doctor responded with yet another sympathetic smile. Kageyama shakily stood up, dragging the IV drip behind him, unsure if he was supposed to take it off. He walked slowly to the bathroom, looking warily at the door. He let out a strangled laugh, thinking of how sure he was that he would easily be discharged today. Life can really surprise you, huh?

He pushed the large white double doors open, smelling like chemicals and disinfectant, not unlike the rest of the hospital. He looked at himself in the mirror, his skin pale and clammy, clad in a white hospital gown. His hair was a coarse black, and his eyes had small bags under them. He let out a self-deprecating laugh, it’s barely been a day, and the hospital had already taken a toll on him. 

He imagined that this was a sort of karma. He thought back to all the times he was cold and disinterested , all the times he just didn’t care. And now that he’s the one who needs caring, he has no one to care for him

_____

_ September 15th, 1998 _

_ “Kageyama, come here, come meet your auntie,” _

_ “I have no interest in meeting someone who won’t help me excel in life. She’s useless anyway.” _

_ Kageyama didn’t care about her, he didn’t care about anyone. They were all side characters in his own life, they didn’t matter. _

_ “You are the most disrespectful brat I’ve ever met,” his mother had said. He had barely flinched, for some reason, her words didn’t affect him. _

_ “She's our family, you can’t treat her like some unimportant piece of shit!” But, she was unimportant, wasn’t she? _

_ That was the first time his mother blew up at him. It wouldn't be the last. _

_ ____ _

_ July 23rd, 2004 _

_ Today was the first combined art competition of Kitagawa First. Each team had to create a combined painting, each person doing their own part. _

_ “Kindaichi, make your lines straight! Kunimi, work harder, we have to get this done!” He was yelling, but it wasn’t his fault, everything needed to be  _ **_perfect._ **

_ “Yes Kageyama.” They replied rather dejectedly, but of course, Kageyama didn’t notice. He was too concerned with himself, too concerned with winning.  _

_ ____ _

_ March 28th, 2015 _

_ The bright city lights were blinding, only rivaled by the stars in the sky. It was his second, (third?) anniversary, at least that’s what he thought, and he was meeting his girlfriend for dinner. He wasn’t very fond of her, so he knew he had to get rid of her. She doesn’t matter, right? _

_ “Akari, hello,” He greeted her robotically, mechanically, almost. She places her red purse on the table and they take a seat at the restaurant.  _

_   
_ _ “Have you already ordere-” _

_ “Akari, I have to tell you something.” He interrupted her, although rude, but what he had to say was important. She tilted her head in confusion, eyes wide. _

_ “I can’t be with you anymore, you're too boring, you're too...” The silence was overwhelming, and he felt the need to justify himself in the quiet. Her shocked face surprised him, he hadn’t even said anything too bad. _

_ “You fucking insenstive freak! Do you have any regard for human feelings?! It’s our anniversary..”  _

_ She said the last part with tears in her eyes, her voice cracking involuntarily. _

_ ____ _

Yeah, it seemed like he deserved this.

He realised that at least 15 minutes had passed, so he made his way back to his room, not wanting to worry anyone (like there was anyone to worry for him). 

He walked through the halls of the hospital, the tiled floor clean and sparkling. It was rather late in the night which meant hardly any patients were out. He stopped at the room next to his, and peeked in, curious of how his new life would be. He saw a young man sleeping, seeming to be around the same age as him. He was hooked up to an IV and 4 different tubes while still sleeping soundly. His hair was in bright orange tufts, arranged sparsely around his head, Kageyama assumed from chemo. He looks as if he’s been here a while, and Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the sight. The moon reflected through the window illuminating a faint smile on the patient’s face. He looked ghostly beautiful, his long eyelashes framing his closed eyes. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Kageyama had already made his way towards the hospital bed. He had an uncontrollable urge to touch him, his pale skin oddly inviting, especially for a stranger. His hands were small and slender, and as Kageyama touched them, he swore he felt a spark.

The moment passed, and he suddenly realised that he was in a stranger’s room, and quickly exited, his heart beating abnormally fast.

He walked into his own room, and was surprised to see the doctor still there.

“Anyone coming to visit? Parents, maybe even a girlfriend?” The doctor tried to lighten the mood as he was finishing the final preparations. Kageyama let out a chuckle, knowing that there wasn’t going to be anyone visiting him. 

“No, no, I don’t wanna worry anyone,” Kageyama lied through his teeth, ready to just get this conversation over with.

“Yes of course!” The doctor replied with clearly forced enthusiasm. 

He finally left the room, and Kageyama was left to his own devices. He sat on the hard bed, and sighed. This is his new life.


End file.
